1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to communicating alert information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most modern businesses depend on communication networks for their operations. A malfunction in a communication network can have consequences that range from the sublime to the disastrous. For example, imagine the consequences if the communication network that supports the stock market went out of operation for a few minutes. Imagine the consequences if the communication network that supports air traffic control became dysfunctional for even a short period of time.
As a result, a variety of techniques have been developed to ensure that communication networks are always operational. Many of these techniques revolve around providing redundancy for the components in the communication network. However, even when redundancy is provided, there is still the need to correct problems when they occur. Therefore, in addition to redundant systems, timely correction of network problems is also required.
To facilitate timely correction of network problems, a variety of techniques have been developed. For example, network operations centers have developed ways to constantly monitor a network. In addition, automated systems which alert operators of network problems have also been developed. When an automated system alerts an operator of a problem, it is often critical that the operator receive the alert information as quickly as possible. However, many of the automated systems assume that the operator is in one location. The nature of an operator's job often requires the operator to be mobile or out in the field performing maintenance on the network. In addition, during off hours, one operations center may transfer network responsibility to a second operations center. Therefore, the alert information needs to be forwarded to the second operations center. Lastly, as a result of the advancement of technology, it is necessary to use a variety of devices to contact an operator. For example, some operators may be reached by telephone; however, other operators need to be reached by email, etc.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus that alerts operators of network problems. There is a need for a method and apparatus that finds an operator and alerts the operator of a network problem. Lastly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that alerts an operator of a network problem regardless of the device that the operator is using.